Pain on the inside
by Sleep is for the strong
Summary: Natsu and Happy are on a mission and decide to take a short cut only to stumble across a blonde girl that's in need for the assistance to find someone. What will happen on their journey and will sparks fly or is it one sided? WARNING! Love, jealously, hurt, comfort, romance. NaLu, GrayLu, My fist fanfic
1. Preview

_Hey this is my first fanfic and I will give you a bit of a summary of what it is a about_

Her heart pounded in her chest. Her breathing went from raggad to soft whispers. "Is this it" she breaths out into the dark cold lonely night. She closes her eyes taking one more deep breath- a salty tear running down her cheek along her smooth and delicate skin glistening in the night as the starts twinkle and shine in the high above sky the little light poking out of some leaves of the tall dark trees that surround her, the stars nowhere to been seen from the dark loneliness she had been left in. She hears a low growl, knowing this is the end. "I-I'm- so...so..very sorry...I couldn't...ma-make it" she sobs with all hope now gone. This is the end. She squeezes her eyes shut tight letting the world take her away. Just then-

"HEY WANNA FIGHT, PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" She years a loud yell. Coming her way-

Thanks for reading my sneak peek for upcoming events. Please read! WARNING _love, jealousy, adventure, action, romance, hurt, comfort, tragedy and heartbreak (a lot of stuff)_. Rated T of language and some sexual scenes for future chapters. Although I plan this story to be Natsu x Lucy on who she picks is not 100% certain. [Natsu D. Lucy H.] [Lucy H. Gray F.]

 **Dolphinlover303! Please leave a comment and review and read chapter 1(!)**

 **disclaimer- I don't own fairy tail and sadly never will.**


	2. Chapter 1

Pain on the inside chapter 1

 **disclaimer- no I don't own Fairy tail unfortunately but this story is mine**

 **hope you enjoy my first fanfic so please review and I'll try to update a least once a week.**

* * *

 _Natsu and Happy are on a mission and decide to take a short cut only to stumble across a blonde girl that's in need for the assistance to find someone. What will happen on their journey and will sparks fly or is it one sided? WARNING! Love, jealously, hurt, comfort, romance. NaLu, GrayLu, My fist fanfic_

* * *

"Natsu I'm sooooo bored". Says the flying blue cat that's sitting on a stool by the bar next to his best friend. "We should go on a mission".

"Yeah" the pink hair Mage said unenthusiastically while staring over the guild with his chin in the palm of his hand. "Probably." he sighs.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Says the white hair Mage over the counter cleaning a glass with a rag. "He has been acting this way for awhile now, ever since Gajeel and Levy have officially been a couple." the cats says with a sad look in his face.

"I thought he would be happy Mirajane". Happy says with a depressed look while staring at his sorry state of a friend. "Yeah... Natsu this isn't like well... You". The take over Mage says while a little glint in her eye.

"Ahhhhhh maybe his jealous that he isn't in a relationship with anyone". Mirajane says while pointing her index finger on her chin trying to make it look like she innocently thinking to her self out loud. Happy starts snickering to himself under his paw. "Yeah he's probably got rejected from the one he loves". happy giggles into he's petite paw.

"Shut up! I'm not in love with anyone and in all honestly I don't under stand why people have relationships it's stupid". Natsu sighs "It's just well... Everyone seems to be getting involved in these "relationship things" Natsu says while putting quotation marks with his fingers. "Like Erza and jellal, Elfmand and Evergreen, you" he looks up at the lovely white haired women in front on him "and Laxus, now Levy and Gajeel and even Wendy and Romeo for crying out loud!" Natsu sighs loudly and takes a drink from the counter where Mirajane left him a glass of water.

Then Lisanna walks over "Hey I couldn't help but over hear you're conversation and I'm all on board to get the mighty dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel get himself a girlfriend".She laughs and gives the boy a wink. "I don't need a girlfriend what I need is more food".He takes another dink and gulps it down and turns to the request board.

"Fine lets go and do a job, I was bored anyway". Happy just follows him not saying a work but couldn't hide a small smile escaping his lips.

"Now what to pick? What to pick?" He whispers while scratching the top of his spiky salmon coloured hair. "Ah" he says in awe as he looks at one job request "this one is perfect!" Natsu jumps up and down a little too enthusiastically.

"Hummmmm... Natsu did you even read the request?" happy implies with a smart ass look on his fluffy blue face.

Natsu looks at his best friend dumbfolded "Well it's got a huge reward 1,000,000 jewel what else matters?" He says it like it's the most obvious think in the world. "We if you read it, it says that some villages need help getting rid of some three headed monster!" happy hisses

"Yeah so?" the boy walks off heading towards Mirajane to get it approved. "We'll if you read where it is then you will know it's at Hastweel and how bloody far that is! Not to mention that's like almost two weeks by train and carriage, I'll like to see you dealing with that for two weeks with you're motion sickness". Happy try's to convince while crossing his arms.

Natsu starts to go green thinking about it and almost gags. He just sighs "well I guess we have to walk".

"No"

"Yes"

"Not even a chance"

"Aww come on happy"

...I'll rather sit this one out rather then...walking. Happy shivers at the thought..."We should just take the train or take another job that isn't so far away".

He looks at the request and where it is, then a sudden idea pops in his head. "Ha. that's fine we just need to go through the Black Forest and that would only be like a six day walk". Natsu shouts enthusiastically feeling strong about his plans.

The whole guild goes silent. Everyone just stares as they heard the mighty dragon slayers plan. "What?" Natsu looks around the guild to see what their problem is. "Ha. What. That's the most funny thing I have heard all day" the drunken card Mage says while continuing to chug down alcohol from a barrel. "The Black Forest, you know that's the black spot, right?"

"Black spot slack drop I don't understand what the problem is".Natsu crosses he's arms over his well toned chest and glances a look at Happy. Happy's just standing there with eyes as big as dinner plates and looks like he is shaking.

Then muffles out a couple of words "th...the... b...bla...blaaa...BLACK SPOT" Natsu gulps.

"The black spot is where YOU MUST not go unless you have a death wish, no one dares to go there you might not come out alive!" Happy screeches "I've heard that its about six days if you cut throw the middle but it's the longest six days of your life, it's really dark and the trees are scary and black and you can barely even tell when it's day cause the trees cover the sun. It's filled with hundreds of monsters with no mercy and are looking for blood and filled with dark shadows that are rumoured to be alive and creepily follow you." happy states with a terrified look on his face "Na..Natsu I'm so sorry I don't think I can make it. You will have to go by yourself, good bye good friend" happy sniffles "I hope you had a good life".

"Happy don't be such a Scaredy-cat (ha see what I did there) you're making a drama out of nothing, when those monsters come ill bash them to a pulp. You don't have to worry about a thing" Natsu reassures while patting the cat on the head. "Besides those are just rumours, I'm sure we will be fine and it's better then-" Natsu pauses "transportation" Natsu starts going a bad green remembering going on a train that long.

"Come on there is a village waiting for us" Natsu says with determination. "Can't we pick another job and leave it to some one else?" Happy looks at his best friend with pleading eyes.

"Owe just leave it to me, I'll handle it like stealing candy from a baby besides 1,000,000 jewel sounds like a good break". Gajeel walks to the salmon haired boy.

"NO WAY!" Natsu shouts while picking up happy by the tail. "I'm not gonna lose to you, come on Happy".

"Aye sir" happy says in defeat knowing Natsu is not gonna change his mind.

Suddenly a huge smile breaks across the boys face "I have a good feeling about this one, 1,000,000 jewel you're mine". Natsu cracks a small laugh while getting it approved by Mira.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Natsu and Happy are flying out the guild and running down to streets heading North to the Black Forest. Then suddenly Natsu stopped in the middle of town.

"Hey Natsu what's wrong?" Happy stares at his friend while no movement comes from him "Natsu~"

"I ahh I~~~~~~~" Natsu's stomach grumbles. Happy just looks at him and says one word "fish" Natsu looks at Happy and nods his head slightly and says "food" they both stare at each other silently nodding and then start looking for some food before their little journey, little did they know that journey will cause Natsu so much pain.

OoOoOoOoOo

Happy's sitting on Natsu's shoulders while nibbling on a raw fish. While Natsu is shoving his face with some... Ummmmm it looks like chicken.

"I should probably pack some fish if we are going to hell". Happy says then jumps down from Natsu's shoulder and on a bench while filling his small green back pack he always carries around.

Then Natsu stops eating and goes wide eye as he smells something, something amazing. "What's with the face Natsu?" Happy stares at his weird friend. "I, I just smell something amazing". Natsu's mouth drops a bit and starts sniffing the air. "Some awesome fish?" Happy implies with a watering mouth and a predator look in his eyes.

"No, not fish something that sets my insides on fire, it's...it's beautiful". Natsu states in awe. Happy looks at his friend in a confused way. "Beef?"

"It's no food" Natsu started to sniff around. Happy looks at him puzzled thinking its no fish or food what could it be.

"All I know is one thing, what ever it is... It's mine" a evil smirk appears on Natsu's face. Happy takes a step back scared of his friends current condition.

Somewhere near by a girl just got goose bumps.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"What the hell!" Cana says shaken up from what she just saw. "What is it?" Levy asks while putting a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "I I I... I... Don't understand". Cana managed to get out. "What's wrong Cana" the beautiful yet scary red hair requip Mage says while walking to the sad and shocked looking fellow guild mate.

Cana looks up to Erza and then the rest of the guild "I was just reading a fortune and then.. Then It said that Natsu was going to suffer from a excruciating pain".

The whole guild goes silent then Erza speaks up "Are you sure of this Cana". Cana just nods up and down "My cards are never wrong".

Lisanna the take over Mage shouts "What if when he is going throw the Black Forest maybe a monster will rip him limb from limb or WORSE!"

Everyone gasps, levy mumbles "oh no, what if that's true".

"Nah that flame brain is gonna be fine, he's been throughout a lot I doubt that he'll die from some monster in a forest". Gajeel sighs "As much as a hate to admit it, this is Natsu we are talking about he is too strong to let anything bring him down".

"So there's no need to worry Shrimp" Gajeel pats Levy's head "ahh yeah your right" Levy admits while she can't hide her obvious blush forming in her cheeks.

"Hey this is Natsu so I think the only pain he will be suffering is the feeling of being hungry, so the only bad thing is that him and happy are gonna run out of food on the last day". Macao announces

Everyone in the guild laughs "yeah you probably right Natsu would never fail" Macao looks down and laughs "hahaha that's right Romeo".

"Yeah he'll be fine I know it" Wendy agrees while putting a petite hand on the small (yet taller then her) boy with dark raven hairs shoulder for reassurance.

So everyone is back to the usual dancing, singing, laughing and fighting but Cana is just sitting there hoping that what the guild is saying is true but her cards are never wrong so she can't help but worry.

OOoOoOoOoOo

 **Hey what do you think of my first chapter of pain on the inside! Please review so I know to continue or not. Thanks and just letting you know the next chapter is a little more interesting.**

 **C ya gotta sleep. Bye**

 **hope you enjoyed my first chapter to my first fanfic ;)**

 **peace out !Dolphinlover303!**


	3. Chapter 2

Pain on the inside chapter 2

Natsu runs down North with happy flying by his left shoulder heading to the Black Forest located in the black spot where no one dares to enter.

They are running down through the busy town passing people and shoving by every now and then yelling apologies and ignoring most peoples complaints.

When Natsu realises his little buddy isn't right by him anymore. He stops looking around "HAPPY" Natsu calls out annoyed, all he wanted to do it bash up some monsters.

"Happy seriously where did you go?" Now a little worried for his furry companion.

Then he hears a yelp "hey get out of here you bloody cat, and get you filthy paws of my fish" Natsu spots the cat and the person by a fish stand holding a big fish in his hands protectively. "You better scat you little vermin".

Natsu walks over to Happy quite annoyed and angry but he couldn't help a small smirk at he's friends bad fish habits. "Oi cat stop giving the old man a hard time will ya"

"Hey who you calling old, you little prick"

"Jeez the manners these days" Natsu mumbles under his breath forgetting how he was treating him. "Oh sorry Natsu, I just saw this _really_ amazing fish and couldn't help myself...look how _amazing_ it looks" happy drools.

"Yeah yeah let's go before _you_ cause the whole town to chase _you_ away"

"Yeah coming" the cat heads towards his best friend till right by his side.

The old man huffing and putting his "prise possession" back down with an ugly snarl on his features.

Natsu then turns heading back to his goal that he had his mind set to, that's until a a loud bang hits him and falls to the floor hearing a yelp.

Natsu curses and looks up to what hit him "HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR FUCKING GOIN- Natsu started to yell with his patients lost until he meets the face of this beautiful girl on the ground with him. He basically gawked when he saw this holly angel before him. It's was as though she was sent from the heavens above with her beautiful golden hair and a gorgeous face that he could only dream about with those chocolate brown orbs that he felt like melting into. That's when it hit him...OMFG... This was the source of that amazing smell that he felt like dying over...this is that smell he wanted to claim...it was _her_ scent.

"HEY YOU IDIOT WATCH WHERE _YOU_ STAND" the girl screamed while on the floor rubbing her butt from the impact of the hard ground.

Natsu was in dreamland and that voice brought him back down when he heard yelling coming from her direction. He looked at her again and then a huge smirk came to his face. " _Me_ I was just standing here minding my _own_ business when you ran into _me_ ". She huffed and crossed her arms across her huge chest "well I'm in a hurry so _I_ need to go".

Natsu then straight away got up and dawned over the girl now below him blocking her light with his dusky shadow "Now what would a girl like you need to hurry so much that you are running around like a crazy person". he said smugly.

"Ahhhh...we'll...that's not _your_ business" she pouts while looking I'm another direction. Natsu then leans down "Well how bout you come join me and have lunch, besides I wouldn't mind taking such a sexy girl out with me". he purred, he didn't know why he was acting all cocky and smug but he couldn't help it then it just kind of came out.

The blonde blushes as her face turns dark red and stutters out "I...I ah.. We'll...y..you..s..see"

"Come on" he puts his hand out for her to get up "you would be stupid to say no to a hottie like me".

"Ah thanks for the offer but I need to get going so can you leave me alone" she spat while she hit his hand away and stood up by herself.

Natsu just stared at her when an amused smirk came to his face

"Oh feisty, I like that" he said smoothly. She only huffed in annoyance and turned to leave giving him a deadly glare.

She bent down picked up her bag and turned to him once more and said "thanks for being such and idiot, pinky". She said with a fake smile. Natsu only looked at her up and down eyes darting around her body _her amazing body_. She was wearing high brown boots that went above her knee with a short cream coloured skirt with a ribbon lace around it as a belt, he noticed that she had a whip on her hip and that she was wearing a tight light blue top with a low back cut and a bow by her collar and her hair in a high side pony with a blue ribbon in her hair to keep it up (clothes from chapter 420 for manga readers) She was quite beautiful in deed, but he couldn't understand why she smelt like she was possessing everything good in the world.

"Hey pinky my face is up here" she said while clicking her fingers in front of his face noticing how he was ogling her body. He looks up to meet her gorgeous face which now had a scrunched up look of disgust ruining her beautiful features. She huffed once more while turning around and left running again ignoring the tall male.

Natsu yelled out to her "hey where are you going" not wanting her to go, even though her personality seems a little cold her smell he would miss.

She ignored him and kept running. Natsu now running after her "HEY" he shouts.

She stops and turns around for a couple of seconds for yelling "I'm looking for someone now LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouts while still fair ways in front of the dragon slayer (her not knowing this of course) then turning around once more fleeing.

Natsu them stood still in his place watching her retreating figure "looking for someone" he echoed. "You liiiiike her~~~~" he looks over to the cat he totally forgot about while the cat just stands there snickering to himself. Instead of Natsu blushing like an idiot a half grin half smirk came to his mouth as he said "she smells nice" not even noticing what he said still staring at her old spot, Happy just got wide eyes thinking how creepy that sounded but then again it was Natsu.

"Hahaha I can't wait to tell every one" Happy giggled and said excitedly, Natsu looked a the cat and cocked an eyebrow at him "huh".

"You liiiiiiiiiiiiiike her" he repeated still never losing his grin

Natsu stood there and once her actually processed what he was saying the dragon slayer felt all the blood in his body rushing to his face one blushing 50 shades of red, "huh...what? I don't like her she's just a girl with a rude personality" natsu denied.

"You seemed pretty coy with her before, I have to say its a first to see that"

Natsu now remembering how he acted and started to think why the fuck he acted that way and even called her sexy and himself a hottie, seriously what was he thinking. That's so out of character even from him and he knew it. What was the girl doing to him exactly and why was his heart racing so fast thinking of her. But knowing dense Natsu is he just brushed it of thinking he was hungry and started his adventure again, forgetting all about her. Happy smiling the whole time.

 **Sorry this chapter is a bit short next update will be much longer. Hope you liked it**

Please review


	4. Chapter 3

Pain on the inside chapter 3

 **so sorry for not updating been really busy:,( but I hope I made it up with this long chapter, tho it was very rushed** ごめんなさい. ( **Gomenasai) now I hope you enjoy my loves ;)**

 **disclaimer- I don't own fairy tail and credit for sword art online for no copy right.**

* * *

 _Natsu steps past the line separating the normal land to the_ dark _haven where no one dares to enter._

 _He takes a deep breath letting the wind guide his hair, he takes that step while keeping his eyes closed. He smells the air. Then Natsu opens his eyes in a start_.

"Natsu! What's wrong" happy screams from his side.

Natsu stares wide eyed, just looking ahead.

"Natsu" Happy breaths

Natsu turns his head to his little friend. "Absolutely nothing just smells weird" Natsu turns his head to look straight ahead. "Ahhhh~~~ Natsu you had me _worry_."

"Hehehe" Natsu scratches the back of his head sheepishly "sorry"

"Yeah yeah your so funny Natsu" Happy pouts. "We'll come on we have a six day Journey ahead of us let's go!"

"Aye" Happy agrees

Then Natsu and happy go onwards towards their adventure. Heading to the village that's in need of their help.

OOoOoOoOoOooO

.

.

After about 10 minuets of walking deep into the forest Natsu and Happy are just standing there with huge eyes and sweat pouring from the whole body.

Natsu doesn't get scared easily but _this_...this was _terrifying_!

Looking ahead of the forest there is heaps of broken and slashed trees with such a thick smell of blood he almost gaged. He looked and saw endless amount of body's of different types of monsters...it looks as though Natsu and Happy are defiantly not alone...it looked as though there was some sort of giant monster that ripped these things apart.

"Natsu" happy breaths out in a whisper. "What is this?"

"I don't know...but whatever happened" Natsu stares ahead seriously "We are _not_ alone" Natsu turns to his furry cat. "But if no one goes through this forest...then who did this?"

" _Maybe_ just a big monster" happy suggests

"That's what I thought at first but" Natsu looks ahead "I get the feeling we are not here alone with just monsters and beasts."

Happy nods in understanding "Well this gets rid of the problem for us but...if something is out here like _that_...what will happen to _us_?" Natsu gives a slow nod and starts walking again.

Natsu and happy look ahead to the deeper part of the forest where the where heading but Natsu can't help but think as he walk past the body's of the beasts with heaps of slash marks in them.

 _I don't know whether to thank this person of be afraid_.

OOOoOoOoOoOoo

.

.

After battle after battle it was getting really exhausting one after the other after the other without much of a break.

Of course this was not meant to be a easy challenge but she would do everything that she could do till she's reaches her destination.

That's all she wanted and now she will die trying.

She hears a giant roar which startles her, this roar sounded _different_..more like a beast, more bigger and more scarier.

She really didn't like these things but she had to battle them because she would rather die then not trying, but this roar she had heard almost made her curse about every word she could think of, the last thing she need right now was the alpha especially when now she is so physically week.

Just then she hears loud whimpers and heavy breathing so close she can feel it on her back. She gulps and turns around.

 _Oh well fuck me_

OooOoOOoOoOoOo

"Natsu are you okay?" Happy asked worriedly. "Yeah just thinking" Natsu mumbles

"WHAT THINKING! Natsu don't hurt yourself I need you!" Happy stares at the dragon slayer in massive disbelieve

"Wow~~~I'm glad you think so highly of me~" Natsu says sarcastically.

"Well what are you thinking about?" Happy implies before he starts snickering.

"WHAT!" Natsu snaps "sorry...haha...I just.. I just..haha can't believe that the day came when I actually put you and the word thinking in the same sentence without the word not or doesn't." Happy says which a giant smirk on his face

"Oh HA HA HA..." Natsu says dryly "Anyway I was thinking tha-"

Just then Natsu was cut of by a loud scream!

"Hey did you _hear that_ " Natsu doesn't even wait for Happy's reply before sprinting off towards where the sound came from.

ooOOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Her heart pounded in her chest. Her breathing went from raggad to soft whispers. "Is this it" she breaths out into the dark cold lonely night. She closes her eyes taking one more deep breath- a salty tear running down her cheek along her smooth and delicate skin glistening in the night as the stars twinkle and shine in the high above sky the little light poking out of some leaves of the tall dark trees that surround her, the stars nowhere to been seen from the dark loneliness she had been left in. She hears a low growl, knowing this is the end. "I-I'm- so...so..very sorry...I couldn't...ma-make it" she sobs with all hope now gone. This is the end. She squeezes her eyes shut tight letting the world take her away._ Just then-

"HEY WANNA FIGHT, PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" She years a loud yell. Coming her way.

"FIRE DRAGON ROOOOAAAARRRR" was the last thing she hears before a massive wave of heat hit above her knocking the pressure that held her down off, that was the last thing she remembers, then she blacked out.

OOoOOoOOoOoOoOo

Natsu starts breathing heavily now out of breath, no matter how much he attacks this thing it doesn't want to go down. He notices injures on this giant thing but not just from him but slash marks. He looks over to the tree with the person in front not in the best shape by the looks of it she's bleeding a lot.

That when he notices it..that _smell_ , it's that amazing smell that scent he could never forget it, it must be the forest blocking it out before cause he didn't smell it before but now he was close.

So what the hell is _that_ girl doing here?

Natsu looks down between the girl and the giant beast thing that looks like a bloody demon sent from the underworld by satan himself and he sees a whip, the one the girl had previously.

She must have used it against this thing and put up a darn good fight even if it wasn't enough. Then it hit him the images and memories fluffed back in his head.

The body's and slashed trees...from her...she was the one that did that and all with her whip, that was impressive.

Natsu felt kind of frightened of this cute little girl in front of him..wait did he just call her cute. Nah.

But if this girl can do all that, that's defiantly something to be aware of

Natsu narrowly dogged sharp onyx claws the beast throw his way now to fully aware of the thing in front of him. Natsu jumps up kicks the beast in what looked like the face and jumped in the air "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST" Natsu yells as he makes contacts with the things face once again now hitting the thing backwards then falling to the ground. Natsu seems proud of himself that the thing is finally down (even though it took a good 15 minuets) and looks to the girl on the floor with a Happy next to her looking at her deeply. "Hey Nastu I think this is the girl that bumped into you in town."

"Yeah" Natsu walks over to the girl now gaining consciousness

"Owwww" the girl moans. Natsu rushes to her aid "Hey are you alright and what are you doing here? Ah never mind but are you seriously okay?" Natsu squats next to the girl and put an arm around her to lift her up.

"I'm fine you don't have to help me" the blonde girl says hotly. "Hey that's no way to treat the man that just SAVED YOUR LIFE!" Natsu says back. "Yeah well thanks but I would have been fine without you" she says coldly, she just couldn't admit losing and needing help for it so she felt the need to deny the fact she would be dead without him.

"Well that's not what it looked like to me" Natsu replies angrily thinking she should be so happy and that's whats he gets for saving her.

"Yeah what ever now if you will excuse me I have to go" She turns around before saying "so _thanks"_ she says dryly before she mumbles a not.

She starts to walk before she yelps and falls to the ground. "Well well lookie what we have here. Is little spoilt princess hurt?" Natsu says with fake worry in his voice.

"SH-SHUT UP and never call me that again". she stutters "I'm fine" she says "just leave me alone!" she chokes the last bit of the sentence. Natsu sighs and walks over to her "looks like you hurt your leg bad, here let me tape it up for you to a least stop the bleeding" Natsu examines her thigh before she snatches it away" Why...why are you helping me" she sobs into her palm, Natsu looks at her sobbing and says in a caring voice "because Im not going to let an innocent girl just stay in a forest while injured and bleed to death"

She looks up at him and she didn't understand this feeling? The feeling of being...safe, with him. She knew he was just trying to help and she'll need it for now if she was going to find..him.

She sighs and rubs the tears from her face then surrenders her leg to Natsu who just grins and gets some tape from his pack. He holds her thigh in place while looking at it a little longer. He then looks up to meet to beautiful brown eyes. "It looks pretty deep your going to need proper medical attention later but for now it's fine to just put some pressure on it".

"Thanks" she smiles warmly at him and he returns the smile with a huge grin that she just wanted to melt into.

Wait did she just say that,no.

He grasped her thigh gently before starting it wrap the bandage tightly and firm around her upper thigh. She realised that the cut was quite high located just below her short skirt line and with his big warm hands gently securing her high thigh she couldn't help the blush that flamed her cheeks and from the looks of it he had a tint of red on his cheeks (Though hard to see due to the darkness) and looked like he was enjoying himself which only made her blush harder.

She try's all her might to get rid of it and stop thinking of him in that way but ends up just turning her head and looks away hoping that the dark would cover most of the blush.

"Hey are you okay? You cheeks look all red, are you sick?" He asked with concern before grabbing the side of her face and softly turning it to face him 'seriously how Dence is this guy'. "Ahhh no..I..I just feel a little tired" she tried to cover. "Are you sure your okay I have some medicine if your sick". She looked into his big onyx eyes him staring in her own just as fiercely.

Geez did he even realise what position they were in.

He had her up against a tree with her in his lap and it was quite an intimate position and he was holding her down so there was no escape.

"Hey could you let go of me?" She said in a shaky voice. "Huh" Natsu looks down and he must of realised because the look of shock and embarrassment shot up on his face. He jumped up quickly and had a massive blush on his face that she could easily tell through the darkness.

"Oh sorry" he said sheepishly now looking every where but her, I mean when did a shrub become so amazing?!

"Yeah...it's alright" she replies while slowly standing up with a blush obvious on her face.

"You liiiiiiiiike her" Happy rolls his tongue at the couple. "DO NOT!" The couple shout at the sane time to the blue little cat, though it seems more like that we're trying to convince themselves.

Once again she forgot all about Happy, I mean where does he go or does he just watch randomly looking at the strange scene in front of him -Why does she always forget about him and feel alone with The pinked haired guy-

"Ummm so well thanks for you know the leg and everything, and ummm it feels much better..ummm...thanks again" she nervously looks at the boy. "Yeah..no problem..' He replies in the same nervous voice but now finally looking back at her away from the shrub.

"Well I'll be going now and than-" She suddenly stops from the loud roar coming from the ground.

Looks like the beast is up for round two 'darn why can't you just stay dead'

She looks at her whip on the floor in between her and the beast now getting closer. "Hey Blondie get down I'll take care of this". Natsu ordered.

Some reason she didn't like being the damsel in distress

even though she was injured but she could handle herself, she'll just have to ignore the pain in her leg and fight.

Natsu charges at the same time as the beast giving a swift kick to the stomach then to its face then jumps in the air like a 'bloody ninja' then shouts "WING SLASH OF THE FIRE DRAGON" then massive way of fire heads towards the beast that 'actually dogged' then before Natsu can react the beast hits him at full force causing Natsu to go flying and smashing into a tree causing it to snap and Lucy doesn't think that was the only thing she heard snapping.

He must have Brocken ribs if not a broken back with that impact.

Natsu falls to the floor then stares at the beast then back to the girl "Hey Blondie RUN! Get out of here I'll take him out somehow so just run!" She stares at him with an ugly glare "You think I'm running I WAS HERE FIRST YOU RUN" she shouts on the top of her lungs with with rage.

Natsu stares at her in a hurt and confused expression "Wait...what? What do you mean you were her first, what does that matter just run". Natsu now getting angry.

"Hey you can kick the bucket for all I care but I was here first and I was doing fine so leave me alone I'm not going anywhere" She hissed back then crossing her arms and closing her eyes in disapprove.

"Geez why are you so stubborn, fine be that way but it's not my fault if yo- HEY WHATCH OUT!" Natsu yells as he sees the beast charging at her. "Huh?" She opens her eyes before she looks behind her

"Kyaaaaaaaaa" the beast forcibly grabs her leg flinging her in the air still not letting go. "NO let her go damit!" Natsu yells at the beast but obviously not listening as he stares at his prey. "Oi don't look *Kya*" she screams holding up her skirt.

"Are you serious" Natsu asks while in disbelieve of what he is seeing.

She was upside down from the monsters grip and she was holding up her skirt so that he wouldn't see her panties.

"Well if I'm going down I want to have my dignity!" She cries. "Hey what is that talk!" Natsu started at her with an confused look "What!"

"NEVER SAY THAT, you will never admit defeat you keep fighting cause that's true strength!" Natsu yells back

'God over dramatic much'

The beast roars "ah LET ME GO DAMIT!"

The girl looks over at Natsu with a sad look glinting in her eyes then looks away. "I wanted to find him and If so I will die trying" She speaks softly almost a whisper but natsu with his amazing hearing picks it up.

He realises she must be looking for someone that is dear to her and she will give up everything for him.

"Well then, DON'T FIND SOMEONE WORTH DYING FOR, FIND SOMEONE WORTH LIVING FOR." Natsu screams out.

She stares up in awe then a smirk came to her face "Hey who said I was giving up there's no way I'm going down, we'll not from this thing" She jumps up from the beasts grip and flys through the air to land a solid kick on its head then lands on its shoulder "Hey Pinky could ya hand it over".

while still on the beast shoulder gestures out her hand towards her whip only a metre away from his right. Natsu realises and try's with all his strength to get it.

He drags he's body across the dirt flinching with the move of every muscle, 'damit I think I must of broke ribs, ah I'm so pathetic I should be helping her and that beast should be out'.

He drags himself to the whip with felt like he just traveled to the other side of the world and back.

He reaches it grabs the handle and with all the strength he could manage with his arm he gives it a big throw until she reaches out and grabs it.

"Thanks" She winks. Natsu could feel his blood start to boil he just shoved that feeling behind him thinking it was of the pain, that was fading strangely from looking into her beautiful face, he swore she had amazing healing magic or something? Maybe it was because watching her with this amazing strength of continuing to fight when there is still hope.

She jumped once more off its shoulder and while midair held the whip high as the whip glowed a blue colour she then flicks it wrapping around its neck and pulling it down as she swung and it came crashing down to the ground. She stands on the ground smiling at her effort but knowing it's not over yet.

The beast gets up slowly then stares at his prey-now being the hunter. She grasps her whip tightly then slashes it a couple of times the beast howling in agony with the hot blood trickling down its body. She keeps slashing until it hits the back of a big tree where she wraps it around the tree with the whip all in a little flick of the wrist.

"NOW" She yells to her partner who is now standing up ready for battle. "Sure thing Blondie" he says with an added wink in her direction. "Fire dragon roar" Natsu yells with the scorching heat wave heading its way. Totally knocking out the beast in the process.

OOooOoOooOoOoOo

Natsu and Lucy stand there satisfied with their work then Happy flys by to be by Natsu's side once more. "Wow you have moves and your not a Mage that's awesome."Happy compliments to the blonde.

"Well, thanks I guess" she smiles warmly at the cat. "And I told you I can handle myself"'she adds remembering the situation before. "Yeah yeah sure" Natsu says

" _I am slowly destroying myself and nobody is able to stop me_ " She speaks to herself in a whisper. "Huh what ya saying?" Natsu asks in a little worry.

"Huh, oh nothing I'm uhh..you..know just...tired" she try's her fake smile reassuring the boys. "Ummm. Okay"

"Hey what was all that about dying anyway, you should not die trying for whatever reason, you fight to live". Natsu asks the blonde.

"Ummmm well...I'm not afraid of dying" she looks down at her boots, Natsu inching closer to understand what she was saying. "I'm afraid of...not...trying. Not trying when I have the strength to do something." She mumbles

Natsu stares at the blonde beauty trying hard to understand of what was so important.

She looks up to the dark trees that cover the light and sighs closing her eyes and letting her self to calm.

"I'm not afraid of dying...everything was taking away from me. I have nothing to lose and everything to gain" Lucy looks at the salmon coloured haired boy that looks like he was hurt. "What are you talking about? If you have lost everything you don't greet death you find something worth living for." Natsu argues

"Yeah I know it's what I'm doing, I'm looking and I WILL find the other half of me it just a..little more difficult to explain. Anyways let's talk about something else your just a stranger anyway." She sighs and looks at the empty sky's once more

"You know sometimes I'm thankful for my struggle because without it I wouldn't have stumbled across my strength but I guess that struggle is not yet over" Natsu looks at the girl looking so peaceful but filled with such sadness and pain.

"What do you mean" Natsu asks confused.

"We'll listen to me rambling on about random stuff haha" she laughs at her own stupidity, she puts her head back down to look in the eyes or the funny pink haired boy.

"Well thanks but I need to get going before it's too late". She gives her hand to the boy. He just looks at it then back to her "you know I never got a name" she winks "Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, and yours?" She smiles a bright smile which he thought was adorable and true not like she was hiding beneath it but was showing her true happiness. "Well Natsu Dragneel my names Lucy and ummmm just Lucy".

They grab each others hands and give a handshake "Okay just 'Lucy' nice to meet you" they stare in each others eyes "yeah you too" she smiles warmly.

"And this is Happy" Natsu points to his furry friend "Aye" was all he answerd "Nice to meet you too Happy" Lucy giggles.

"Well just Lucy would you like us to accompany you to find this mysterious person". Natsu grins at Lucy.

"Ummmm...no I'm sorry it's just not something for you I need to find him by myself". She waves him off turning to search of this so called 'him'.

"Hey wait! Don't leave I know this sounds weird cause we just kinda meet but I really really don't want to leave you and I can't explain why, it's just that...that you make me feel happy and I don't want to never see you again". Natsu randomly busts out. Though he didn't Admit that when she's gone. He would never get to smell that amazing sent again.

She stops in her tracks not turning around "When people walk away from you let them go, your destiny is never tied to anyone who leaves you, and it doesn't mean that they are a bad people. It just means that their part in you story is over" she says with such sadness in her voice.

"But...u need to let me in... Please... just tell me you feel it too!" Natsu begs

"I'm sorry I don't want you involved with these devils" Lucy says with her back still turned. "I promise I will protect you... No matter what trouble your in I will be there, I can see the pain and I want to help even if it's only to accompany you or fight bugs I will be there because Lucy I consider you as my friend and friends help each other and don't let them do anything by themselves when they need help and I know you need help" Natsu walks over to her and turns her by her shoulder

"Na-Natsu" lucy speaks with fresh tears streaming down her eyes.

"It's okay I got you, it's okay to cry" Natsu embarrasses her in a loving hug.

"The rain falls because the sky can no longer handle the heavyness, just like tears... It falls because the heart can no longer handle the pain..." Natsu says while comforting her in his arms and he couldn't think why on the god earth land it felt so...right, like she was meant to be in his arms from the day he was born.

"When did you become so wise?" Lucy whispers while against Natsu's hard chest in a sobby giggle "My dad told me that".

Unable to stop the tears rolling down her cheeks now that the pain was to much and to real. The fact she might never see ' _him_ ' again and how this random guy she bumbled into like literally bumped into was going to be there for her.

"Why are you helping me, why would you protect me?" She asks while still in the embrace. "I told you, you weirdo. Your my friend and I can see all the pain your bottling up and I can't stand to see you in pain it hurts me and I always protect my fiends so I guess I'm just being me".

Lucy couldn't help the blush coaxing her cheeks and she felt bad for blushing but it's like this idiot didn't know what he was saying but maybe that was just his unique self. "Yeah alright" she leans back to face him.

"Um Natsu" Lucy asks "What is it Luigi?"

"It's Lucy!" She corrects. Lucy takes a breath and try's to cover her voice from the shakiness "would it be okay if I just had this moment?" She starts to sob again.

"Of course" He embraces her once more.

"Thanks, you big idiot" she smiles. They spent a long time like that just enjoying each others warm heat from each other.

 _'Yay now we are just two idiots standing in a giant forest hugging_ ' Lucy thought sicastically but what was she to complain she hasn't felt so needed in a long time and she really needed somebody from dealing with the pain and loneliness by herself for way to long.

- **Whaaaaaaaaaat Natsu has Brocken ribs and is in a tight hug. Wow. Hahahahahaha you will find out later but is behind that.**

 **Sorry this was really rushed but I needed to post something** **I know I haven't updated in a VERY long time but you know sometimes life just happens.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
